Empty containers, e.g. reusable bottles, for example plastic bottles and glass bottles, are returned by consumers using reverse vending machines, which are erected for example in supermarkets. For this purpose, the consumers introduce the empty containers usually individually into the reverse vending machines and, in the latter, the type of empty container is sensed by a sensing unit. The empty container is then transported away by an input unit (clearly also referred to as a transporting unit) of the reverse vending machine and discharged, e.g. to a collecting container, for further use/recycling. However, the empty container introduced into the reverse vending machine often contains residual liquid, e.g. the remains of lemonade or beer, which can escape during handling of the empty container in the reverse vending machine. In this case inter alia the transporting unit of the reverse vending machine is vulnerable to the effects of sticky residual liquid, i.e. the transporting unit becomes sticky, and in addition unpleasant odours are generated by the sticky residual liquid. Consequently, (regular) cleaning of the reverse vending machine, e.g. of the input unit, is necessary. The cleaning is time-consuming, constitutes an onerous task on account of the constricted space conditions in the reverse vending machine, and reduces the availability of the reverse vending machine.
EP 2 727 860 A1 discloses, for a reverse vending machine, for example a conveying-belt module which can be coupled to a base unit in a releasable manner and can be removed from the reverse vending machine.
DE 10 2004 054 284 B4 discloses, for example, a conveying unit for containers (drinks containers). The conveying unit is coupled to a weighing unit and a drive unit in a releasable manner.